


On the Relationship between the Castes and the Divines

by ebsmith



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Class Issues, Elder Scrolls Lore, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Philosophy, Psijic Order, Religion’s role in oppression, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebsmith/pseuds/ebsmith
Summary: What would You do with your measure of Power?Or, Vanus grew up poor and oppressed, and Mannimarco understands how the world works.
Relationships: Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco
Kudos: 6





	On the Relationship between the Castes and the Divines

Mannimarco asks Vanus once, “so Vanus, how would you like to be worshipped?"   
  
"Here?" Vanus laughs, leaning back into the tall grass of the clearing they are in.

"I’m serious Vanus. What would you do, with your measure of Power?" He smiles at him, but Vanus just frowns and looks away upset. "I'm not a God Mannimarco, and neither are you."  
  
"But we are, Vanus! Just because the mainland 'Chantry' sees fit to leave out this little detail in its teachings to the masses, does NOT make it untrue." He scoffs then. "It is understandable why they would however. Why, if they freely acknowledged the inherent Divinity in all of us, in ALL the Ancestors and not only the greatest among them, then they'd have to allow for the possibility of a serf being an equal to a King - or a Kinlord. And we wouldn’t want that now would we?"  
  
"That’s not the same thing at all!" Vanus snaps and gets up to leave, now angry.

'But it is Vanus,' he thinks to himself, disappointed in his friend's willful blindness. 'It is.'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that occurred to me while reading about the "unpopularity" of the lesser God-Ancestors in Summerset in the 2nd era, the apparent egalitarianism within the Psijic Order, and the seeming absurdity that High Elves, who value being better/smarter than everyone over absolutely everything else, would allow for a Kinlord to outlaw literacy of all things: Because this shit.  
>    
> 


End file.
